Repeated Memories
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: A demon is after something worth more then life it self however what is it and how does it have to do with what was recorded in the Chapter Black Incident, which happened three years earlier? Sexual situations, Course Language, Suggestive Dialouge, Yaoi,


**Repeated Memories**

**By:  
JoannaKuwabara **

**Summary:**

A demon is after something worth more than life itself; however what is it and how does it have to do with what was recorded in the **Chapter Black Incident**, which happened three years earlier?

**Category:  
**Angst/Comedy/Romance

**Warnings:  
**Sexual Situations, Course Language, Suggestive Dialogue, Yaoi, Violence, Blood, Angst, Death (not major)

**Pairing:  
**Yusuke/Kuwabara (seme/uke)

**Word Count:  
**12,875 That's with just the story itself without the (1) and the a/n and everything that wasn't part of the story.

**Pages:  
**34 ¼ pages same as word count

**Contest for:  
****Osa P **and **Kazima Kuwabara**

**Special Thanks:**

**I would like to thank DominicShade for letting me use one of her Original Characters even if I just mentioned him**

**I would also like to thank Kat-Wings for some pointers (_grins_).**

**Author Note: **

Hi everyone!

This story is actually an answer to a challenge! I am taking the challenge given by **Osa P** and **Kazima Kuwabara** from located in **Osa P**'s Profile. This story is 12,875 words, which the requirement was no less than 5000 (_sweat drops_). It took me **FOREVER** to work on this, and it was what took alllll of my time! So after this you will all know that my other stories will be back in progress .

Anyway, I hope you guys review and vote for my story. Please rate it; well if you like it and I really hope you all enjoy it as much as I had enjoyed making it!

PS: After looking back over some reviewers comments and then re-reading this, I went back and fixed a few things. Grammar, spelling, and that shirt scene are all fixed... I know I know FINALLY haha. But anyway...I hope the revised copy is still enjoyable even if it was just a little fixes here and there.

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own **Yu Yu Hakusho** or anything related to the anime/manga. I am not making any profit from making this story and I am only doing it to not only answer the challenge, but to have one more story revolved around my favorite '_fan_' couple; Yusuke and Kuwabara!

I do not own any Greek gods mentioned in this story and I'm totally not making a profit from having them in here.

I do not own **Draenier**. He is owned by **DominicShade.** That character is located in her story: **Texan Fun **and is owned by her and her alone. I had asked permission to use her character and she graciously gave me permission to use him. I am not making any profit from using him in this.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Y-you dumbass!" echoed in the small dark room.

It was a simple room, with only two objects in the entire room. An arm-chair sat in the middle of the dark room facing a huge TV. On the glowing screen was a man on his knees; tears pouring down his eyes as he watched his best friend get torn apart not just physically but emotionally.

"Hey, Urameshi!" shouted the man.

He had orange curls gelled up in a punk style, some of the hair-do coming out of its cocoon-like state.

"Don't do it! Stop! Urameshi! Urameshi! Do you hear me! Come on! I…I've done all of this because of you! You don't have to do this!" another sob came from the screen.

The man stared down; his brown eyes filled with so much pain.

"Hey Urameshi, I won't let you do this! It's because of you that I….because of you that I…Urameshi!" sobbed the man, his tears coming down fast and hard.

"I won't let you do this! No way I'm letting you do this! Are you going to let yourself be beaten by that guy! You're…you're the one I…" came another sob.

"Interesting…" came a voice from the chair.

As the man on the screen continued to sob, a man sitting in the chair sat watching in anticipation, a ferial grin crossing his lips, a fang sticking out from those lips as a glowing appeared around the anguished filled man.

A heart shattering scream erupted from the screen, sending chills down anyone's spine. As a sword appeared in the poor man's hands, he brought it down, slicing through a teal haired man and then through the creature that had he and three others trapped.

"He is the one, the one I've waited for. Soon, I will have him, oh so soon." laughed the man in the chair as another scream came from the screen.

"**URAMESHI!**"

Sweat poured down his face as he sat up in bed. His brown eyes were wide and searching around the room frantically. The ringing of the phone next to his bed caught his attention. He gave a sigh and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He looked over at his clock and found that it was four in the morning; too early for anyone to call.

He reached over and picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi."

"Kuwabara? Hey man, you don't sound too good." came a familiar voice on the other line.

Kuwabara covered his eyes and took in a few deep breaths.

"Yo Urameshi, I'm fine. You just woke me up is all. So what's up?" Kuwabara asked his nerves calmed down a bit.

"What else? Koenma has another mission for us; and he says it's important, not like I haven't heard **THAT** before."

Kuwabara chuckled at the sarcastic voice of his best friend.

"So go to the usual spot?" Kuwabara asked getting out of bed and stretching a bit.

"Actually, he wants us to go to the Underworld for this one." Yusuke said, his voice sounding a bit thoughtful.

Kuwabara furrowed his eye brows as he opened his drawer and pulled out some jeans.

"The Underworld? Ya mean **THEE **Underworld?" Kuwabara asked as he put his jeans on over his kitten boxers.

"Yes **THEE **Underworld." Yusuke said.

Kuwabara moved the phone from his ear for a second as he slipped a **Megalica** shirt over his head and put the phone back to his ear. (**1)**

"Well, this is the first time we've gone to the Underworld for a mission briefing…so it must be serious…" Kuwabara said, glancing out the window and had to blink.

He thought he saw a figure in his window for a split second. He shook his head. He figured he must have been seeing things.

"Yeah…I guess so…but then again he's probably just being an ass, not wanting to spend anymore money on producing tapes." Yusuke said.

He heard Kuwabara chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, that sounds more like Koenma."

Yusuke sat on his bed already dressed in some jeans and a **Blinked 86** shirt. (**2) **He was getting a funny feeling about the whole thing. When Koenma had called him a few minutes before, Yusuke was dreaming about his best friend; it had freaked him out to the point where it caused him to wake up full of sweat and screaming his best friend's clan name.

"So are we getting' picked up?" Kuwabara asked over the phone, noticing how tense his best friend was, even over the phone.

"Yeah, I think Botan was suppose to go to your house first and then pick me up afterwards…" Yusuke said.

'_Maybe that's who I saw outside my window…_' Kuwabara thought, walking towards the window, opening it up and poking his head out to look around for the blue headed girl.

A summer cool breeze felt a bit cooler than usual to Kuwabara as he looked around out side.

"I don't see…" Kuwabara started until a flash appeared in front of him.

Kuwabara gave a startled scream and fell backwards.

Yusuke froze, holding on to the phone.

"Kuwabara? Hey. Kuwabara! Are you alright? Kuwabara? Answer me damn it! Are you alright! **KUWABARA!**"

"Hi Yusuke!" came a bubbly voice on the other end.

Yusuke blinked at the phone.

"Botan?"

"Bingo!" she said.

Kuwabara sat up breathing fast.

"Geeze Botan, you scared the spit outta me!" Kuwabara said.

"Sorry Kuwa-chan! I kept calling you from the air, but you didn't seem to hear me, so I decided to get your attention. I didn't mean to scare you." giggled Botan.

"I'll see you soon Yusuke." Botan said before hanging up the phone.

Yusuke blinked at the phone and stared at it before a sweat drop appeared on his forehead.

Yusuke gave a sigh before hanging up the phone.

'_How Kuwabara screamed I thought something bad happened to him._' Yusuke thought as he waited by the window.

Yusuke's dream came to mind.

Images of a figure in black stealing Kuwabara, a great war, blood everywhere, Kuwabara's pain filled eyes, those brown eyes full of pain; Yusuke couldn't get it all out of his mind. He wasn't sure if it was from his nerves from the stress he was getting from Keiko for marrying her, or if what he was dreaming was something more than just a dream.

Yusuke wasn't able to ponder on the matter any further as a familiar orange head and blue head came fast towards his window. As soon as the oar hovered close enough to his window, Yusuke opened his window and jumped out of it, landing right behind Kuwabara. However, his balance wasn't too good as he landed, causing his arms to fly in the air for a moment.

Botan not expecting Yusuke to just jump on to the oar gave an eep. The oar moved unsteady for several seconds before Botan was able to control the movement, letting out a sigh once she regained control.

Kuwabara had almost fallen off the oar from the jump, having only been holding on to the oar for the ride over to Yusuke's. He would have fallen off if it wasn't for the fact Yusuke had grabbed on to his shirt to not only steady him self on the oar but to keep his best friend from falling 10 stories. Kuwabara's hands went back to holding on to the oar as Botan steadied it. Kuwabara felt Yusuke let him go.

Kuwabara gave a glance back at his best friend who sat on the oar, not having anything to hold on to since he got the end of the oar. Kuwabara let out a sigh.

Yusuke sweat dropped as he was given a glare from Kuwabara and Botan causing him give a side ways grin as he scratched the back of his head.

"Geeze Urameshi, you gotta be careful! You almost knocked me and Botan off, and you almost killed your self…again!" Kuwabara said with a glare.

"Well sorry! I just thought since we're in a hurry that I wouldn't waste anymore time and just jump on…and it's not like I haven't died before, Koenma will just bring me back anyway." Yusuke said.

Before Kuwabara could answer back to that, Botan interrupted.

"Yusuke's right, we don't have time for this." Botan said, her bubbly self gone as she went into her serious mode.

Yusuke grinned at Kuwabara who snorted.

"Now hang on!" Botan said, her only warning before flying off, almost loosing Yusuke again, if not for the fact he grabbed on to Kuwabara.

Kuwabara blushed as he felt Yusuke press himself against his back, his strong arms wrapped around his toned stomach. Kuwabara held on tightly to the area between him and Botan; holding on to the oar beneath him.

Yusuke held back a blush, a bit more than embarrassed for holding on to his best friend like he was, but at the same time he found himself comfortable. A yawn escaped his lips, which caused Kuwabara to chuckle.

"Someone's still sleepy." Kuwabara teased a wide grin on his face.

"Oh shut up! I couldn't sleep ok?" Yusuke growled, moving back a bit, though finding that he missed the closeness he had just shared with his best friend.

He shook his head.

'_The lack of sleep's causing me to act girly._' Yusuke thought.

Kuwabara mentally sighed as he realized the grip on his waist had lessened. He really enjoyed the tight embrace his best friend had held him with and wished he would be held like that again. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he really cared for his best friend; the feelings he felt he still wasn't sure what they were exactly, but he knew what he felt wasn't anything any normal guy would feel for their best friend, or so he thought; and didn't think his best friend held the same feelings, but of course that was what he thought.

Kuwabara was amazed as he looked down from the oar. It wasn't his first time flying with Botan, but it was his first time going to the Underworld. He found the view from where they flew the most beautiful he had seen. Kuwabara felt weird surge of energy in front of them and looked up to find a bright light in the middle of the sky; a portal that hadn't been there moments earlier. His eyes widened as Botan flew right into the bright light. Kuwabara shielded his eyes with one of his arms.

"Geeze, why is it always so bright?" Yusuke grumbled from his spot from behind Kuwabara.

He closed his eyes.

"Oh you're such a baby." teased Botan.

"Awwww poor lil' Yusuke, can't take the light?" Kuwabara laughed, earning a growl from Yusuke.

"You're lucky we're in the air several thousand feet above the River Styx." Yusuke growled.

"Now, now boys, settle down!" Botan said.

Kuwabara removed his arm and was astonished at what his eyes were witnessing. Below was a long golden river that seemed to stretch for miles with no end.

"Yeow, it's huge!" said Kuwabara, his eyes wide.

"That's exactly what I said." Yusuke said with a nod, still impressed even though he had seen it before.

"Yes, and there's the Gate of Judgment." Botan said.

Kuwabara and Yusuke both looked in front and saw a building up ahead towering into the sky in the distance.

Botan sped up and landed at the front door of the huge building, which seemed to stretch from side to side just as long as the river that ran below it. Both boys jumped off before Botan put her oar back where ever it came from.

Botan pulled a rope by the side of the door and a huge ringing seemed to shake everything just a little. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other a bit worried.

'_Are you sure it's nothin' serious?_' Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke as Botan announced that she was back with the boys.

'_I'm starting to think it is…_' Yusuke whispered back.

"Alright boys, let's go!" Botan said, leading them into the grand door way.

They felt like they were in a horror movie, as they walked into the long hallway, the huge doors closing right behind them leaving them in total darkness.

"Damn…I forgot how dark it got in here." Growled Yusuke, getting goose bumps from the memories of when he was first brought to spirit world.

He jumped back when a light appeared next to him.

"Relax Urameshi it's just my Reiki sword." Kuwabara said.

He would have laughed and made fun of how his best friend acted, but his nerves were just on edge as Yusuke's. His sixth sense was in over load from all the spirits that lingered in the dark. It was giving him chills and he could swear he felt those spirits all around him and Yusuke, waiting to get their hands on him for some reason.

It wasn't anything new to Kuwabara. He never liked the dark, the spirits always haunting and taunting him when it was dark and when he was alone. However, even when he wasn't alone they still would bother him, not as bad, but they still came to him; as if they wanted him to take their pain away as if he was their savior to their suffering.

Kuwabara shook his head, shattering his thoughts. He didn't have time to worry about the darkness. He needed to know what was going on and why it was so important for him and Yusuke to receive their assignment by Koenma him self and not through a tape of Koenma.

The three walked down the long corridor for what seemed like hours, though it was only five minutes at the most. They reached another set of huge doors. Both boys gulped as Botan knocked on the door. As the huge doors opened, Kuwabara almost fell over at the sight that was behind those scary doors. Ogres of all different shades of colors were running around with piles upon piles of papers, screaming out orders and running around like maniacs. It looked more like the stock market exchange then anything he had imagined.

They walked into the middle of that mess. Kuwabara could feel a strong power in that room, mixed with all kinds of spirits that chilled him to the bone.

'_Creepy…remind me never to visit Koenma during the holidays…_' Kuwabara thought to himself as the deity of death lead him and his best friend to a door at the other end of the room.

Botan pushed a button next to the door and the doors opened up revealing another room. Botan bounced into the room, with the two boys behind her.

"There here Koenma-sama!" Botan said.

In the middle of the room sat a desk with piles of papers on top of it. In front of the desk were four chairs and behind it was a big comfortable one that was already occupied by one teenage form Koenma.

"Thank you Botan, you can leave now." Koenma said.

Yusuke and Kuwabara could already see something was wrong. Koenma seemed to have bags under his eyes and he was paler than normal. The two boys glanced at each other as Botan bowed and closed the door as she left, leaving the three in the room.

"Alright binky breathe, what's this all about?" Yusuke asked, pushing his worry over with his cockiness.

"He was just about to tell us."

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to find a red-head emerge from the shadows within the office. His piercing green eyes filled with mystery and curiosity. He wore dark navy jeans and a light pink muscle shirt that rested nicely against his white skin.

He turned to look at the two dumbfounded boys, who couldn't believe they weren't able to sense the old fox demon.

"Hey Kurama!" Yusuke said, after shaking off being stunned.

Kuwabara furrowed his eye brows.

'_That's weird, I should have sensed him, especially with my heightened spirit ability in this place…it's like…like the dark tourney…_' Kuwabara thought.

"Hn you just bring a new meaning to the word idiot don't you."

Kuwabara turned around with a growl, already knowing that voice.

There behind Kuwabara stood a man wearing a black cloak. His hair stood on end and was all black except for the starburst white shape that was like his bang's shadow. His red eyes glared at the taller boy, his hate for him showing in his stare.

"Shut up Hiei, and stay outta my head!" hissed Kuwabara.

Before the two could get into one of their famous verbal spats, Koenma slammed his fists down hard on the table, knocking the piles of paper off his desk and into the air. This had grabbed all four's attention.

"There is no time for this! I have something important to tell you that is a life or death situation!" growled a worried yet pissed Koenma.

This out burst had caused everyone to become quiet.

Koenma took in a few deep breaths and sat back into his comfy chair, closing his eyes. Kuwabara glanced over at Yusuke who gave an equal worry glance to Kurama. Kurama took a calculating look at the teenage prince.

"What is it Koenma?" Kurama asked anxieties and worry seeping into him.

"I think you all should sit down for this." Koenma said with a sigh, sweat glistening from his forehead.

This statement had made all four of them worried now.

"That's never a good sign." Kuwabara said.

"Yeah, that normally leads to someone being dead or something…" Yusuke said, letting his sentence trail off.

His eyes widened as an image of his ex-teacher, Genkai, appeared in his head.

"Don't tell me…did…did someone…was it…" Yusuke couldn't seem to get the words out, tripping on them as he went.

Koenma shook his head, making Yusuke breathe a relieved sigh.

"Then what is it?" Kuwabara asked, his gut not getting too good of a feeling.

Koenma could tell that they weren't going to sit down and sighed.

"We had another break in one of our vaults." Koenma started.

"This again? Koenma can't you find any decent security around here I mean damn, it's like everything here isn't safe. Remind me never to let you take care of my money here." Yusuke said, giving a sigh.

He thought it was something worse than something getting stolen from the vault.

Koenma could feel his eye twitching.

"Yusuke, why don't you let Koenma speak?" Kurama said, noticing the annoyance in Koenma's face.

Koenma gave a '_thank you'_ look towards the red-head and started again.

"It wasn't one of my father's vaults, but one of the vaults we keep the records. As you all know, Underworld keeps a record on everyone so we know how to judge them when they finally come for their judgment." Koenma said, pushing a button, revealing a door that was to the left of him; behind him. "The only problem is the records are actually tapes that we review when it's time for judgment and located in this room. The only way to enter that room however is through that door way, and as you can see it's in my office."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Who else has access to that other than you?" Kurama asked.

"Only me, Botan, and every other person who deals with the dead." Koenma sighed.

"Meaning anyone and his mother..." Yusuke sighed frustrated that he was going to be placed when he died by 'these' people who couldn't even keep their valuables from getting stolen. "I still don't get what this got your diaper all in a bunch for."

"There were several tapes stolen, all having to deal with the last case you all worked on."

Dead silence filled the room.

"You don't mean…" Kurama started his eyes wide with dread.

Koenma nodded.

"Yes. Whatever videos taken they involved one of you from the **Chapter Black** incident."

"Do you know which tapes were stolen?" Kuwabara asked.

Kuwabara wasn't getting anything good from this, but then again it was something that he wanted to forget about. Just the thought of having to deal with something even **RELATED** to that last incident gave him the chills. After being rescued, they asked Kuwabara to tell them what happened when he was kidnapped. He wouldn't and still wouldn't talk to it even three years after the fact and no one would ask him about it either.

It was something he wasn't ready to talk about, even if it was three years ago. He couldn't bring himself to remember what happened to him while under that psycho and his team's care. He shuttered just thinking about it. This didn't go un-noticed by the rest of the team.

Yusuke decided at this moment that he should ask his best friend what had happened. He had respected his best friend's wishes and not bothered to ask him about it, but damn it, if Kuwabara was **STILL** shuttering from the memory. Yusuke wanted to know so he could help his friend get over it, or see what he could do to at least help him.

Koenma cleared his throat, deciding to hurry up with the rest of the report before Kuwabara became uncomfortable.

"It seemed…" Koenma started, pulling out a report. "Whoever broke in had taken tape numbered 75 thru 78 E and tape numbered 87 thru 91 E. We are not sure what exactly were on those tapes, though we do know that tape 87 thru 91 E involved Yusuke's awakening power."

"What about tapes 75 thru 78 E?" Kurama asked.

"We're not sure. All we know is that tape 87 thru 91 E involved Yusuke's re-awakening and his history of the Mazaku, not to mention his death."

Everyone was silent. They all shuttered at the memory of their team captain being taken down by a single finger straight through the heart. Yusuke glanced over to this team mates, his friends and saw the sadness in their eyes. Yusuke looked longer into the eyes of his best friend who seemed to have not only the sadness but guilt in those brown eyes of his, though at this moment they looked more blue than their normal brown. Yusuke shook his head. He couldn't stand to see those eyes, not those eyes of regret and pain, but most of all guilt.

He turned back to Koenma, a thought coming to his mind.

"So what? You think they are after me, whoever got those tapes?" Yusuke asked with a raised eye brow.

Koenma nodded.

Yusuke snorted.

"Well bring them on!" Yusuke said, cracking his knuckles. "I haven't seen any action for a while anyway, I was getting bored."

"Yusuke, we're not sure who took them or what class of demon they are or if they are **EVEN** a demon!" Koenma sighed.

He hated it when Yusuke was like this, but he wouldn't expect anything else from the hot-headed teen.

"I'm not sure if he's the target." Kurama said, more to him self.

"Then who?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama furrowed his eye brows. From the information Koenma had supplied them; it seemed as if Yusuke was a '_decoy_' target. Kurama was sure that whoever or whatever '_it_' was after, it would be in those first missing tapes; numbered 75 thru 78 E. Those tapes would be the key to knowing if it would be another Sensui incident or worse.

'_If I could find out what those first set of tapes contained…_' he thought.

"Koenma-sama, do you mind if I look through some of those tapes?" Kurama asked.

"Be my guest, that's one of the reasons I called you here, to help find out who took them and for what purpose."

Kurama nodded and headed towards the open doors.

'_I hope my suspicions are wrong but…I must make sure…_' Kurama thought before disappearing into the room.

Koenma turned back to his remaining three and continued with his plan.

"Meanwhile, I would like the rest of you to keep a close eye out and stick together; especially you Yusuke."

"You're not my mother Koenma. I can take care of my self." Yusuke growled.

"Come on Urameshi, you might be the strongest demon in the world, but you're not the smartest." Kuwabara said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Yusuke said, crossing his arms over his chest.

He glared at his best friend who gave him the same look back.

"Come on Urameshi, think about it! You don't know what they have or what they can do! You'd be doing **EXACTLY** what Genkai had taught you **NOT** to do! Remember when **YOU** were kidnapped? And by beginners no less!"

Yusuke was about to argue back when Hiei joined in.

"The oaf is right, for once you may have the title of a detective, but you're not a very good one." Hiei said.

"Even agreeing with me and the twerp needs to insult me." growled Kuwabara.

Hiei hmped before turning around and leaving, heading towards the door.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going there shrimp?" Kuwabara asked.

"If we're done here I need to go back to doing my job, as a demon world patrol, or if you already forgot, a position I was 'elected' in." Hiei said before leaving the room.

"Still the same cocky bastard." Kuwabara said, shaking his head, a small smile on his lips.

"Well I'm heading out too, if that's all." Yusuke said.

Koenma nodded.

"I'll contact you if we find out more." Koenma said.

"Hey Urameshi, wanna go to the park or something?" Kuwabara asked.

"Sure sounds good to me." Yusuke said, the two of them walking out of the office.

Koenma gave a sigh.

"I hope Kurama finds something in those tapes."

**_(Scene Change) _**

After being dropped off by Botan, the two boys walked in silence through the park's forest. They got off the train and headed away from the main trail, so no one would see them. Both boys were deep in thought. Yusuke was trying to bring up the right conversation to get his best friend to talk about the '**_Chapter Black'_** incident. Kuwabara, however, was too focused on what Kurama had in mind.

Kuwabara knew that Kurama had an idea and he wanted to know what it was. However, when his best friend decided to go home, Kuwabara didn't want to leave anything to chance. If his best friend was in danger he would be by his side and help him or die trying. He wasn't going to let Yusuke down again; he would never let Yusuke die to help **HIM** ever again.

Yusuke glanced over at Kuwabara and saw those eyes again. He couldn't take it anymore. Yusuke didn't care if it would be out of the blue or anything, he needed to force his best friend to tell him what had happened in that cave three years ago, whether he had to beat it out of him or not.

"Kuwabara, I know it's been three years and all that crap, but…what happened?"

Kuwabara stopped and seemed to stiffen at Yusuke's question.

"What happened?" Kuwabara asked, fear and pain in his eyes.

Yusuke sighed and stopped.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Yusuke said, turning to his best friend, who looked between either crying or running away or both.

"Where did this come from?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara dead in the eyes.

"It's been three years, Kuwabara, three years! Don't you think you've lived with whatever the Hell that bastard did to you long enough? Come on man!" Yusuke said, grabbing Kuwabara's shoulder.

Kuwabara looked away, causing Yusuke to push him back a bit, to make him look at him.

"Damn it Urameshi! I don't want to talk about it! Can't you just leave me alone!"

"No I can't! You're my best friend….and damn it, you're everything to me Kuwa….I…" Yusuke sighed and looked away.

Kuwabara's eyes widened. Yusuke had just called him Kuwa. No one had ever called him that before, except for one person and what scared him the most; what caused Kuwabara to see flashes from his past; from that horrible day he was kidnapped, were the words Yusuke had just said to him.

Kuwabara took a step back from Yusuke, which caused him to look at him funny. Yusuke didn't know if seeing this new fear in Kuwabara's eyes were worse than seeing those eyes filled with guilt.

"Kuwabara?" Yusuke said.

Kuwabara put his hand to his heart. He could feel his heart hurt at the words his best friend had spoken. More images came to mind. Sensui bending over him, those blue eyes switching back and forth between blue and brown; Kuwabara closed his eyes and took in deep breaths.

"Just…just don't say that again…" Kuwabara said his eyes still closed.

He had suppressed this for three years for a purpose and now with a single sentence, images he never wanted to see flashed into his mind.

Yusuke took a step towards his friend and touched Kuwabara's hand that covered his heart. Kuwabara's eyes snapped opened at this and he looked at that concern chocolate-brown eyes.

"Kuwa…"

Before Yusuke could finish, however, a huge amount of demonic energy spiked up out of no where. Both boys stiffened and readied themselves for a fight; Kuwabara more than happy to fight now as it would get his mind off the memories.

Kuwabara turned around, his sword out and ready to slice through any demon that came to get his best friend. Yusuke had his finger ready, his other hand wrapped around his right wrist as if ready to fire a shot-gun.

There before them stood a man who was around Yoko Kurama's height standing at least a foot taller than Kuwabara, who was 6'5". The demon wore skin-tight black leather that consisted of long pants and a vest, not really a shirt. He had long raven silk hair tied into two braids that ran down his back until they both rested right above his middle section. His skin was a dark tan color, which was a contrast to his brilliant green eyes. He wore a smirk that showed one of his fangs sticking out. He stood there with his arms folded in front of him and an attitude that sent vibes that shouted dangerous yet a punk; yet sexy at the same time and most likely deadly.

"Who the Hell are you?" Yusuke asked, narrowing his eyes at the demon.

The demon's smirk grew as his green eyes flashed with insanity to them. Both Kuwabara and Yusuke shuttered at that look. It reminded Kuwabara of Sensui's eyes, but he shook his head, clearing that thought from his mind.

"Oh my dear Urameshi-sama, no need to use fowl language now, a simple, who are you would have sufficed." The demon said his voice smooth as silk, a faint accent, which was similar to Botan's.

Yusuke could feel something from this guy and he knew it wasn't good.

Kuwabara stood in front of his friend, his sixth sense blocked, most likely from the punk in front of him.

"Just answer the question. Who are you?" Kuwabara said.

Yusuke didn't notice how Kuwabara stance seemed shift. He positioned himself in front of Yusuke. However, Yusuke didn't notice as his main concern was the demon in front of them. of him.

The demon gave a toothy smile, his white and seemingly perfect teeth shining at them, two fangs in full view.

"Ah Kuwabara-sama, such a gentleman, one would think such a powerful and gifted human such as your self would have an arrogance about them." the demon said.

Kuwabara shuttered at that stare. It was one he recognized. It was the very same on Sensui had, the same shine, the very same feeling; it was the look of lust and power.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be rude now would I? I apologize. My name is one you will all know soon enough and one that will strike fear and respect into all. Mumei Urei-ki" Urei-ki said with a bow.

Both boys looked at him.

"Dude…your name means Nameless Sorrowful Soul?" Kuwabara asked.

The demon smirked.

"My parents were interesting creatures." Urei-ki said, emphasizing the '_were_' meaning they weren't alive anymore.

Yusuke and Kuwabara couldn't help but shutter again at that smile; filled with sorrow.

"Now," Urei-ki continued. "In order for me to complete my plan to control all three worlds, I've come for my prize. The one who will be by my side my prince as you will, as I will be King over all three worlds. The one who will help me conquer all dimensions and everything in this world to the next and for all eternity!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara both tensed up.

"I'm not helping you with anything bitch!" Yusuke hissed powering up his Rei-gun.

Urei-ki seemed confused for a moment before he busted out into a chilling laugh.

"Oh my dear Urameshi-sama, you really give your self more praise then you should. You know that quality won't win you over with the ladies…or the men. You are funny. I like you, but that will only give you the pleasure of being one of my first slaves. No. I wasn't talking about you." Urei-ki said walking up to the two, both stiffened in their stances.

Kuwabara took a step back, gripping his reiki sword as sweat started to drip down his forehead. His eyes locked with those intense green ones. He knew what the demon wanted. He had seen that look before so he knew all too well what that look meant. He swallowed hard fear filling his senses at having another Sensui after him.

Yusuke looked at the demon, fear in his eyes as realization caught on. Koenma was wrong suspecting that **HE** was the one the demon wanted. It was the **Chapter Black** mission all over again.

Yusuke growled. He didn't know until it was too late the first time a psycho took his best friend away, and he would be damned that he would let it happen again. Yusuke stood in front of Kuwabara, blocking the demon's path. Urei-ki stopped and tilted his head in amusement. Kuwabara looked at his best friend whose body was glowing.

"Don't go near him. I won't let you take him away from me. I will **NEVER** let anyone take him away from me again. So if you want him you will have to go through me, and let me tell you you'll have to **KILL** me before you'll reach Kuwabara." hissed Yusuke.

Kuwabara growled. He didn't like what his friend just said.

"Don't you **DARE** say that Urameshi! You can't die again!" Kuwabara growled.

Yusuke glanced back at his best friend, staring into the now blue eyes of Kuwabara.

"I can't let you be taken again Kuwabara. Not again. You're my best friend….maybe more…so I'll be damned if I let anything bad happen to you again, especially since this time I can prevent it." Yusuke said his eyes never leaving Kuwabara's eyes.

Yusuke turned back to the demon.

"Besides, if I **DO** die, Koenma will just bring me back." Yusuke added.

The demon chuckled.

"My my, have much faith I see. I gave up on the Underworld and it's abilities to offer to those in need a long time ago, along with my innocence." Urei-ki said his eyes filled with hate and blood lust.

Yusuke stepped forward his finger still out and ready to fire.

"Like I really give a damn what your reasons are! I don't give a flying cow shit if Koenma gave birth to you and then tossed your ass on the street! If you want to take over the world so much then do it your self and without bringing Kuwabara into it! Either way, I'll kick your ass and send you to Hell."

Urei-ki's eyes flashed gold before Yusuke felt him self lifted into the air. His eyes widened and before he could do or say anything , Yusuke flew across the park like a rag doll, into a cluster of trees.

"**URAMESHI**!" Kuwabara shouted, as he watched his friend crash into a tree that was off to the side.

Kuwabara turned back to where the demon had once stood and gasped at finding the demon standing in front of him. Kuwabara stumbled backwards, more from shock at how fast the demon was. Urei-ki grinned at the human and reached for Kuwabara's arm. Kuwabara saw the movement and swung his sword down on to the arm. Urei-ki anticipated the move and with his other hand was able to grab Kuwabara's other arm and with a twist, had Kuwabara's arm behind his back, while Urei-ki swiped his leg under Kuwabara's feet.

Kuwabara dispelled his sword, knowing that if he didn't he would be killed by his own weapon; however, he landed on his face. Urei-ki grabbed both Kuwabara's arms and tied them behind his back.

'_Damn it. I feel like I'm in one of those police shows._' Kuwabara thought, however the joke was out of fear than anything else.

His eyes widened as his body shivered at the hot breath that was felt on the back of his neck.

"Sorry for being as rough as I was, my sweet Kazu, but it was necessary; just as this is." Urei-ki said before biting into the juncture of Kuwabara's neck and shoulder.

Kuwabara opened his mouth to scream but found his voice gone. His eyes widened in fear until he felt him self grow tired. As his eyes began to fade, the last thing he saw was a screaming Yusuke, fear and pain in his friend's eyes.

**_(In the Underworld) _**

In the video vaults of the Underworld, Kurama continued to watch tape after tape of that mission. He had decided to watch from the first meeting of Sensui, which was the day Kurama had taken '_his team'_ to investigate the area that '_weird demonic_' activities recorded.

Kurama had just finished watching Yusuke's fight with '_Doctor_' and sighed. He hadn't found anything as of yet to show what was in those tapes. He looked at the shelf that contained that particular mission. He glanced at what seemed out-of-place tapes; 79 thru 82 E and 83 thru 86 E.

'_Why didn't he take those? It would only make sense that if they weren't sure which tapes he needed; he would have taken from 75 E thru 91 E. Does that mean he already knew what was recorded or did he skim thru it?_' Kurama thought.

He picked up the tape listed 79 thru 82 E, curiosity urging him on to see what had caused this tape to be left. Kurama stuck it in the VCR of the TV he had sent for; Koenma happy to lend him it.

Kurama sat down in the chair that was also provided for him and waited. The screen came up with Koenma's seal and a few other things, but what caught Kurama's eye was the title of the tape.

"Tape number 1111000058696. Category under: Yusuke Urameshi's Missions. Mission number: THREE. Sub-category: Sensui's Kidnapping of Kazuma Kuwabara. Section 79 E." said the narrator of the tape.

Kurama's eyes widened as the first section showed from Kuwabara's horrifying car ride until they reached the cave. Kurama turned it off and ejected it. He had found a tape that showed what had happened to Kuwabara while he was kidnapped.

'_I must discus this with Koenma later…but if that is what was left, then that means…_' Kurama thought.

His eyes widened and he rushed out of the vault, carrying the tape that would not only solve the mystery of what was on the tapes labeled 75 thru 78 E, but what happened to Kuwabara during the time Sensui had him.

"Koenma-sama! I think I found something that would prove that Yusuke isn't the target!" Kurama said, holding up the tape.

Koenma turned around to face Kurama and was about to ask for the information Kurama had found when someone barged into the office.

Both gasped at finding a beat up Yusuke stumbling into the room. His eyes were full of rage and sorrow.

"**KOENMA!"** He roared. "I need you to answer some questions and you damn well better tell me the truth!"

Yusuke stomped towards the desk, despite his injuries and pounded his fists on top of Koenma's desk.

Koenma jumped and looked at Yusuke with worry and fear.

"What happened!"

"I'll tell you what happened." growled Yusuke. "A demon who is out for revenge on you and the entire world just took Kuwabara! **THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!"** Yusuke roared.

"Now no more lies. Tell me who the Hell is this Urei-ki guy and what the Hell did you do to **HIM **to make him want Kuwabara to help him conquer all dimensions and shit!"

Koenma seemed to pale at the name, which didn't go un-noticed by either Yusuke or Kurama.

"I should have realized it…" Koenma mumbled, putting his hand to his head.

"So you **DID** do something to him." hissed Yusuke.

Koenma looked up at Yusuke with a sad face.

"Not me, my father. He killed Urei-ki's entire family. You see, they were a '_threat_t' to him; having powers of only immortals like he and I have. They were demons, but born from a love that shouldn't have been between a demon and god." Koenma said.

Yusuke looked at Koenma with a raised eye brow, but looked critical at the demigod.

"You mean he's a sacred demon?" Kurama gasped.

He had heard of the legends, but thought they were just that.

Koenma nodded.

"Yes. He is the last of his kind. That explains how he was able to get past the guards. His energy emits more of a '_god_' then a demon, and he can suppress his demonic aura so people with strong sixth sense can't track them." Koenma sighed.

"So then why does he need Kuwabara for? Since he's half god half demon can't he just take over the world by himself?" Yusuke asked.

"No, he has limits just like everyone else does; even gods have limits. No one can control all dimensions. It takes many gods to control the three worlds, and we are barely able to do that. No, the only way to do what Urei-ki wants is to be balanced. He needed a human who had a gift worthy of the gods; the Jigen Tou. With that and his own combined powers he can't be stopped." Koenma said, his voice sounding defeated.

"But Kuwabara-kun wouldn't help him." Kurama said.

"True, but if Urei-ki mates him, makes him part of his own soul then Kuwabara will be defenseless against him, meaning the only way for him to get out would be suicide…"

"Kuwabara wouldn't commit suicide." Yusuke said with pure disgust. "He's too honorable for that."

Koenma sighed.

"If it would save countless of others he would do it; you know that just as much as I do Yusuke." Koenma said. "Besides that, he wouldn't be able to kill him self because of the bond. When you become bonded with a god you can't be killed, grant it you can feel pain but you will not die. The only way would be to kill the god their bonded with, and that is impossible." Koenma said.

"There's gotta be a way to kill a god!" Yusuke said his eyes full of panic.

"No Yusuke. You would have to save Kuwabara before the bonding ceremony, but since he can hide his energy it will be impossible to track him."

"There has to be a way….a way to save him." Said, falling to his knees, his fist slamming into the floor. "**DAMN IT THERE'S GOTTA BE A WAY TO SAVE HIM!"**

"There is."

Everyone stopped and turned towards the door. There stood Hiei, his Jagan eye glowing.

"Hiei…" Yuskue whispered.

"It's not like I like the baka or anything, he's just making my job harder." Hiei snorted.

Kurama had to smile. No matter what Hiei said, Kurama knew the fire demon always had a soft spot for the human member of their team.

"How so?" Kurama asked.

"Just because Urei-ki can contain his demonic energy, doesn't mean he knows how to contain the baka's energy, weak as it is." scoffed Hiei. "I was on one of my patrols when one of my men sniffed a human in the makai. When we went to investigate, I was able to sense the stench of that human."

Yusuke grinned and stood up, pounding his fists together.

"Just like you, Hiei to come out of no where when you're needed the most!" Yusuke said.

Kurama nodded with a smile on his lips, as Hiei snorted and glared, pointing at Yusuke.

"Don't think I'm doing it for him! If anything happened to him Yukina would cry, and I never want to see her cry over such a low life." Huffed Hiei.

Yusuke grinned even more.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say."

"You better hurry before the ceremony begins!" Koenma said.

Everyone nodded and were about to leave.

Kurama remembered the tape in his hand and stopped.

"Wait! I have some important information that I found."

"Yeah we know that it's about the guy wanting Kuwabara, let's go." Yusuke said, becoming impatient.

He wanted to kill that guy for what he did. After the guy bit into his friend's neck, the guy had the nerve to lick the wound clean and say something about how he liked the taste of '_human_' blood that would be his. Yusuke had lunged at him and because of the telekinesis, or Yusuke thought that was the power he was using since he was flung all over the place, the guy escaped him with his best friend on his shoulder out cold.

Kurama sighed. He understood Yusuke's worry over his best friend, but it was just as important to watch the video. This case was almost exactly like Sensui's to a T. If that was the case, then that would mean that if they were able to save Kuwabara then he would end up a lot worse than he had after the Sensui mission.

"I found a tape which, contained what happened to Kuwabara while under Sensui's care." Kurama said.

That caused everyone to tense.

"What?" Yusuke said, looking at the tape in Kurama's hand.

"I found it in the records."

"I had no idea we had that!" Koenma said, surprise across his face. "Though we **DO** keep files on everything, I can't believe I never thought of that before!"

Hiei glanced at Kurama, and could tell that Kurama knew something more than he was telling.

"Hn, then why don't we see it? I'm curious to see how much of a fool the baka made of himself." Hiei snorted.

Yusuke sent Hiei a look that made the fire demon shutter. He knew at this point Yusuke was ready to kill.

Kurama handed Koenma the tape. Koenma looked at it and nodded his head.

"My father must have hidden this from me…I never saw this in the vault before…" Koenma said.

"Mean, Urei-ki must have seen it and put it back! Wanting us to watch it!" Kurama gasped.

Koenma looked hard at the tape.

'_Father what are you doing?_' Koenma thought to him self.

He put in the tape and sat back into his chair.

"The first part is about the car chase."

Koenma nodded before pushing a button that brought up the next part of the tape: number 80 E.

Everyone sat in silence waiting to see what would appear on the screen, all-knowing that whatever it was they would understand their human team-mate a little more.

**_(Scene Change) _**

Kuwabara groaned. He felt pain in his left shoulder, or was it his neck? He wasn't sure, though all he knew was he hit worse than if Urameshi had pounded him on one of his bad days.

Kuwabara opened his eyes and blinked several times before his eyes were able to focus. It was at this point, he knew something was wrong. He didn't remember being inside. The last thing Kuwabara could remember was being out side, walking with Yusuke. Kuwabara's eyes widened as he remembered being attacked by that demon, Urei-ki.

Kuwabara moved to sit up, but found his arms chained to the bed he lay in.

"What the!" Kuwabara shouted.

He found someone took of his shirt and left him lying in the bed wearing his pants. Fear seeped into Kuwabara's being as images of the **Chapter Black** Mission came back full force.

"You're awake, sooner than anticipated, but no matter." came a voice.

Kuwabara turned his head to see the demon sitting in a chair close to the bed.

"I will just have to get more acquainted with you. After all, we are going to be spending the rest of eternity together, koi."

Kuwabara growled and pulled at his chains.

"Don't kid yer self pal! I ain't gonna be spending **ANY** time with a demented freak like you!" Kuwabara growled, staring daggers at the demon that just looked at him with amusement.

"Don't play the fool Kazuma, it doesn't suit you." Urei-ki said as he bent closer.

Kuwabara's eyes widened and tried to move back as far as he could, while Urei-ki's hand came towards his face. He flinched when he felt the soft, yet firm hand rest on his cheek, stroking it with such a gentle touch that Kuwabara's eyes widened.

"I know what Sensui did to you three years ago, koi."

Kuwabara looked at Urei-ki, fear in his eyes. It had been three years he had kept that a secret. He didn't tell his sister or hell his own kitten didn't have a clue what had happened, and Kuwabara told her **EVERYTHING**!

Kuwabara shook his head. He didn't want this demon, a total stranger, someone he hadn't known about until that very day had existed; to know his terrible secret, yet he knew. He knew all of it and what made it worse was the fact the demon didn't care if he was doing the same thing Sensui had done to him so many years ago.

Urei-ki smiled a smile that sent shivers down Kuwabara's spine. The demon looked down at Kuwabara's tone chest, a faint scar near his heart being the only imperfection on his whole body, other than the new mark the demon had given him on the neck. Urei-ki moved his fingers to the mark. It was a temporary mark until he could mate with Kuwabara. The mark represented that he was a 'mate-in-waiting'. It was a pre-caution that if his soon-to-be-mate had escaped him or if he were to be rescued by his friends not only would other demon's back off and not try to take him, but he would be able to track him down faster.

The only problem with such a mark was the fact it only lasted forty-eight hours and then it would vanish. In order for the mark to become permanent, the mating had to be done with in that forty-eight hour time.

Urei-ki crests his mark, feeling Kuwabara shiver under the touch. It was a fact that the mark was a very sensitive spot and even more so after the mating ritual was over. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought of having his mate beg for him, wanting him to take him.

Kuwabara shivered and shook his head, trying to keep the demon's hands off his body.

"Get off me." Kuwabara growled, glaring at the demon, which had a smug look on his lips. "And tell me how you know about that! How did you even **KNOW** about the Sensui case!"

Urei-ki moved his hand to rest on Kuwabara's chest, causing the teen to shiver. He bent closer to Kuwabara's face, his warm breath brushing over Kuwabara's trembling lips, as Kuwabara gulped.

"I know **EVERYTHING** about you, koi. I've followed you for a while. I was one of those demons who had stayed to watch you and the rest battle it out on top of that cliff in the demon world. I could feel the power of that Jigen To even from the place I stood. It was at that moment I wanted to know you." Urei-ki said, as he sat on the edge of the bed, his hand moving from Kuwabara's chest to his side, stroking it.

"We are a like, Kazuma." Ureik-ki said, resting his hand next to Kuwabara's head.

Kuwabara growled, showing his teeth. Even if his body was betraying his feelings, his mouth wouldn't fail him.

"Not even in your twisted dreams buddy. I have nothin' to do with you!" Kuwabara growled.

Urei-ki let out a laugh that reminded Kuwabara of one of those horror flicks that were very gory and made in America.

"Let me tell you a little story of how I came to be." The demon said, sitting a bit closer to Kuwabara's body, and moving his hand to rest on Kuwabara's upper thigh, cresting it.

Kuwabara shivered, not just from the touch but from those eyes. They were full of pain, sorrow, hatred, all the emotions a psychotic killer would have. This didn't make Kuwabara's situation any less comfortable, not like he was relaxed in the first place; but it didn't help.

"It was more than 26,000 years ago. It was during the times just before the Kai-ki barrier was placed for human's safety. It was at this time, a demon of the name of Draenier fell for a god. Persephone was her name."

"Wait, isn't Persephone a Greek god?" Kuwabara asked.

"Heh, yes and is my mother to be precise. A very…interesting god to say the least."

Kuwabara couldn't help but stare on in disbelief.

"Making you …"

"Half god half demon? Or as I am officially called, a Sacred Demon. My kind was called Sacred Demons because we are the '_forbidden_' child of our kind; both god and demon world. We are a race that was not supposed to exist, a forbidden love. They feared us, the Sacred Demons because with a balanced soul, we could over throw the gods and become stronger than them. Because of this, King Enma had my father killed and my mother watch his death before killing her. I was barely three and thanks to my grandmother Demeter, the goddess of corn, grain, and the harvest; I was hidden in the human world, raised by a family who didn't know of my heritage." Urei-ki said, sorrow in his eyes.

Kuwabara couldn't help but feel for the guy. He was right though. They did have something in common. He had lost his parents in a horrible way, though unlike the demon before him, Kuwabara had witnessed the murder him self.

"So what? You want revenge?" Kuwabara asked.

Urei-ki stopped his menstruation and looked deep into Kuwabara's brown eyes.

"I want what I deserve. My place besides the gods. Since I can't do that, I think they owe me at least the three worlds in my control for my suffering." He said, before turning and standing up, his back to Kuwabara. "I thought you of all people would understand me, after all your parents were killed in front of your eyes. What was it now? On which birthday? Oh yes, your fifth. Such a young one you were. Such a pity to lose two parents to a demon out for some kicks, eh?"

"Shut up!" hissed Kuwabara, his voice calmer then it should have been.

Urei-ki glanced back. His lips curved into a sick and twisted smile. The fire that was in Kuwabara's eyes at this very moment was a true turn on for him. It was exactly what he was looking for in his Prince to help him rule over the three worlds.

Kuwabara's eyes darkened as memories of his parents, of his friends, of that day back in the cave those three years ago; everything seemed to power him up.

"You got no right to talk about my parents. So what if we both lost our parents in horrible ways, it don't make what yer tryin' to do right." Kuwabara said, as his eyes glared up at the demon his eyes glazed over with pain and anger. "My dad used to tell me a real man doesn't focus on the injustices done on them, but learns to deal with what they got and try to become a better man because of it."

Urei-ki looked at his future mate's face and couldn't help but feel a pain in his own heart. He shook it off. He needed to revenge his parents death, and in it making them proud of him. He turned back towards Kuwabara and smiled.

Kuwabara felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up at this one. This one seemed to hold a deeper meaning to it, one that promised him that what was going to happen next wouldn't be something Kuwabara wouldn't like too much.

Urei-ki began to take of his shirt, making Kuwabara's eyes widened.

"I think it's time to finish this. We have the rest of our lives to change your view on life and…" Urei-ki said, his shirt falling to the ground showing off his toned chest and arms.

He bent over Kuwabara, lust in his eyes as his hand went to feel Kuwabara's chest; which was just as toned as the demons.

Kuwabara gasped at the touch as Urei-ki bent down, his lips ghosting over Kuwabara's shivering ones.

"And a life time for you to learn to love me." Urei-ki said before taking Kuwabara's lips in a kiss.

Kuwabara's eyes widened even more as he felt a tongue slip past his lips and began to explore. Kuwabara struggled in his restraints, but found that it was useless. He clenched his eyes close, trying to keep back the tears that threatened to fall.

Urei-ki released Kuwabara's lips for a moment to hover over the frightened young man's shoulder-blade. Kuwabara could feel the hot breath on his shoulder-blade, above the mark Urei-ki had given him.

"Pl-please…don't do this…." Kuwabara said, unable to help the small whimper to escape his lips as fear took a hold over him.

Urei-ki nuzzled into the crook of Kuwabara's neck and took in a deep breath, taking in Kuwabara's odor. He smelt cinnamon and parsley; a unique mixture, but very fresh in his opinion.

"Mmm, but I must koi. You are the one that I need. The one that will make me complete and help me full fill my deepest desires. It must be you, Kazuma Kuwabara." Urei-ki said before placing his leg in-between Kuwabara's legs, half on top of the poor teen.

He placed his free hand, the other occupied at studying Kuwabara's chest; on the pillow that Kuwabara's head had lain on, playing with Kuwabara's hair which was falling out of it's '_Elvis_' like cocoon.

Kuwabara didn't know what to do. He was scared. He didn't love this guy, yet it looked like he didn't have a choice.

'_I gotta get him off me!_' Kuwabara thought, his thoughts broken as he felt lips on his '_mark_', causing him to gasp out a mew.

"Mmmm, how cute. You not only like cats, you sound like one too. Heh, you're my little kitten." Urei-ki said before sucking on Kuwabara's ear.

"G-get off!" Kuwabara shouted, trying to use the last of his strength to save his innocence from this demon.

"Now now my sweet little kitten, just relax and enjoy your self. I promise, I will make this an enjoyable experience." He said before his hand that was exploring his chest began to move southward.

Kuwabara's eyes widened at this and it was here where he felt fear consume his being. He felt power surge through him as he began to struggle even harder than he had before.

Urei-ki felt his patience wearing thin at his struggling 'mate'.

"Calm down, I won't hurt you unless you force me to."

Kuwabara growled.

"You might haveta 'cause yer not gonna have me without a fight!"

A sadistic grin crossed Urei-ki's face, causing Kuwabara to gulp, almost regretting his words.

"If that's what you wish, kitten." He said, a flash in his eyes as he straddled Kuwabara's waist and placed his hands on either side of Kuwabara's head.

His grin widened as he began to rock his hips while sitting on Kuwabara's lower regions, causing the teen to gasp from the friction.

A huge blast caught both of their attentions. They turned towards the door, there standing in the now broken door way was one pissed off Yusuke Urameshi, who was in his demon form.

Kuwabara's eyes widened as his face turned beat red. Tears started to form in his eyes.

'_Great, just great! Urameshi has great timing!_' Kuwabara thought.

Yusuke stood in the door in shock. After watching what was on that tape Kurama had found, Yusuke was so pissed he had changed into his demon form.

What they had found on that tape was most disturbing. It seemed Kuwabara was not only mentally assaulted by Sensui, but sexually as well. Yusuke felt his blood boil every time Sensui would touch Kuwabara, whether it was in a sexual way or not. He could hear Hiei growl every time Sensui told Kuwabara how he was going to kill all of them, and growled even more at how Kuwabara reacted to each one being described. He could see Kurama clenching his fists at seeing Gourmet, or rather Ani talked about how he was going to devour his body and soul and use his power to bring the human worlds down fall.

Everyone made an angry noise when 'Gourmet' licked Kuwabara's cheek, like he was a tasty morsel. However, what set everyone off was the moment before they had entered the room to find Kuwabara sitting in the boat, bound and gagged. Sensui had set Kuwabara next to him while he was watching the Chapter Black tape. Even though they couldn't see what he was seeing they could tell whatever it was, it was terrible. Enough so to make Kuwabara cry. He had only watched it for five minutes, before Sensui forced Kuwabara to look at him; having held Kuwabara's head to look at the screen, before.

"Kuwa, you know you are everything to me don't you?" Sensui had asked.

Kuwabara growled and spit in his face.

"You only think of me as your tool! Something you can used to finish out your sick and twisted 'cleansing'!" Kuwabara growled.

Sensui wiped the spit from his face and looked calm at Kuwabara, his eyes a blue.

"That's only half-true." Sensui said, removing his hand from the back of Kuwabara's head, to his chest.

Kuwabara's eyes widened as Sensui pushed him back on the couch. His legs and hands still tied the way they were; he was a perfect target for anything.

"W-what are you doing!" Kuwabara squealed.

"Making use of your other quality." Sensui said, bending over Kuwabara, setting in-between Kuwabara's bound hands and feet.

Kuwabara's eyes widened and he gasped as Sensui pressed his lips to his own. It was at this point, Yusuke had thrown his chair at the screen, breaking it. He had enough and wished Sensui was still in their dimension so he could kill him slower than he had the first time.

It wasn't too much after that, Hiei used his Jagan Eye to lead him and Yoko Kurama to the place that the demon Urei-ki held his best friend. Yes, Yoko Kurama had come out after watching the video, and now both he and Hiei were at the entrance, fending off the traps that were laid there by the very demon who was now straddling a tied up Kuwabara. What made matters worse was the fact that both didn't have shirts on.

Yusuke's eyes widened at the sight. His heart seemed to tear out of his chest, or it felt as if it was. He had discovered that his feelings for his best friend were more than that on the way over to save him. Yusuke didn't know what he'd expect, but he hoped he would come in time. Fortunately he did, though it wasn't the time he wanted to come in at.

Urei-ki didn't know what to do. He hadn't counted on the awakened demon to make it past his traps.

'_The other two must have been with him._' Urei-ki thought, cursing his luck.

He growled as he got off his '_soon-to-be-mate'_ and stood in front of Kuwabara.

"How **_dare_** you enter here? I will make you regret your interference." Urei-ki hissed as his eyes glowed golden.

Yusuke got into a fighting stance, his shock having only lasted for a moment. He glanced at Kuwabara, who seemed to hold back tears. His eyes filled with so much emotion. Yusuke's heart beat faster as his rage began to return, causing his power to rise in an instant.

His own eyes glowed fierce as his body began to glow.

"Bring it bitch! You got some nerve messin' with one of my own, buddy! Especially, the one that's mine and mine alone!" Yusuke growled, as his eyes flashed red.

The wind seemed to pick up and surround him as his power began to raise even further, pushing Urei-ki back a bit from the power.

He narrowed his eyes at the demon lord, and powered up him self.

"Fine. We'll settle this like gentle men." Urei-ki said his hands glowing gold as his eyes were. "Whoever survives claims him."

Kuwabara watched in awe. He couldn't believe what was happening. He felt like he was in one of those old medieval movies where the black knight faced off against the white knight to win the hand of the fair maiden. It seemed Kuwabara was that fair maiden, but would his best friend agree to such terms?

Yusuke seemed to stand proud as he gave his answer, passion in his voice and his eyes.

"Fine by me, though I'll be the one to claim him."

Kuwabara's eyes widened at the declaration.

'_He…he really loves me…'_ Kuwabara thought, his eyes tearing up again.

"Urameshi…" Kuwabara whispered as realization settled in.

Yusuke got into a defensive stance as did Urei-ki. The two stared at each other for a few more moments, before Yusuke made the first move, rushing forward with his fist back.

"Take this!" Yusuke shouted as he seemed to vanish just before he reached Urei-ki and re-appeared to his left.

Urei-ki's eyes widened for a moment at how fast Yusuke moved, before he dodged the punch, jumping off to the side. Yusuke stumbled only for a moment, but recovered enough to bring his arm up and block the kick that would have broken his neck if not blocked. Urei-ki brought his other hand back and punched, palm face and finger up towards Yusuke's face.

"Ki-ah!" Urei-ki shouted as a force of energy hit Yusuke's face, hard, sending him flying backwards and tripping over the bed Kuwabara still lay on.

"**URAMESHI!" **Kuwabara shouted as he watched his friend fly over his head.

Yusuke landed on the other side of the bed, using the bed as a horse used in gymnastics; landing on his feet. Yusuke wiped the small dab of blood that appeared from the corner of his lips, some bruising starting to show.

Urei-ki stood where he was with a cocky look in his eyes, though his face looked calm.

"Is that all?"

Yusuke growled and pointed his finger at the demon's head.

"No. **SPIRIT GUN!**" Yusuke shouted, firing a huge blast toward the demon, and sending him back a bit.

The demon smirked and dodged it, making it look like a child could do better. He turned around to see what Yusuke's reaction to his dodge, but found Yusuke's energy filled fist hit his face dead on. Urei-ki stumbled backwards a bit and as he tried to straighten him self up, found another fist, though this time in his gut. Spit and blood flew from his mouth as he clenched his stomach in pain. Yusuke threw punch after punch, hitting the demon not only in the face and stomach, but other '_unmentionable'_ areas.

Urei-ki gasped for air as he fell to his knees, clenching his groin.

"Shit." He hissed.

Yusuke stood above the demon, cracking his knuckles.

"That's right. You're in deep shit now." Yusuke said. "I suggest you think of what you're going to say next, cause that's going to be the last thing you'll ever say before I send you straight to Hell."

Urei-ki's body seemed to freeze at that, making Yusuke feel a shiver go down his spine. Before Yusuke knew what was happening, he felt a strong force hit his stomach, sending him crashing into the wall opposite of him. He coughed as the smoke cleared. He clenched his stomach and fell to one knee.

Urei-ki was on his feet, looking half dead as he walked over to Yusuke, who tried to stand up, but found his strength gone. He placed both of his hands on the ground, now on all fours, his breath coming out a bit ragged.

'_Damn it that was a powerful hit._' Yusuke thought.

"I've been to Hell." Urei-ki said, his eyes glowing fierce. "I can thank King Enma for that." He said, stopping in front of Yusuke, who looked up at him with a glare.

"I should give him my thanks too." Yusuke muttered out.

Yusuke's face snapped back from a kick from Urei-ki's foot. Yusuke landed on his side and struggled to get up.

'_Damn it, that hit took more out of me then I thought, I can't even hear Kuwabara screaming anymore…_' Yusuke thought as his shook his head trying to clear it.

"I think I can arrange that meeting." Urei-ki said, powering up his palm, though this time it was a gold-red combination and it was more of a ball than anything else.

Yusuke struggled to get on to his feet, but found he unable to stand. He looked up with sweat on his brow.

"Shit…" He mumbled as the attack was ready to come at him.

"Good night detective. It seems I won." Urei-ki said.

Yusuke's eyes flashed, but before he could say or do anything, a golden fire came out the other side of the demon's stomach. Yusuke's eyes widened, as did Urei-ki's who was looking at the new hole in his stomach.

"You're wrong. I win." Came a voice from behind the demon.

The golden fire dispelled and caused Urei-ki to stumble forward. There stood Kuwabara, free. He looked a bit shabby with sweat on his naked chest and his hair now out of its cocoon state and some of the strains falling into his eyes, which were now blue.

"Kuwa…" Yusuke said with wide eyes.

Urei-ki covered his bleeding wound, confusion covering his face.

"H-how…how can this be? I'm half god…the only way to kill a god is to have the blood of a Hyne." Urei-ki said, as he felt his life drain from his body.

"True." Kuwabara said standing tall and his sword still in his hand. "But I doubt even a full god can hold up against a sword that can cut through dimensions."

Urei-ki's eyes widened.

"The Jigen To…heh…" Urei-ki's eyes began to glaze over. "You would have been a great mate…we could have ruled over all dimensions…"

Kuwabara looked into Urei-ki's eyes, pity in his own.

"Urei-ki, I don't feel that bad for you, except for what happened to your parents, but you got to ask your self this one last thing…would they have wanted you to do this? Especially how you tried to do it?" Kuwabara asked.

Urei-ki looked into Kuwabara's eyes, his bitterness and hatred over what King Enma had done to him, slipping away, as well as his soul.

"No…no they wouldn't have…thank you Kazuma. You've released me from my own Hell. All I hope for now is the chance to see my family…even…in…death…" Urei-ki said, before his eyes rolled back into his head.

His knees buckled underneath his dead weight body. He wobbled a bit more before his upper body fell face first to the ground, landing in a puddle of his own blood.

Kuwabara gave a sigh.

"I hope you do too." He sighed.

He turned to Yusuke who still looked a bit shocked.

"Kuwabara…" Yusuke said, before leaping from the ground and knocking Kuwabara back with a tackle hug.

Kuwabara caught his friend, but landed hard on the floor.

"Ow, Urameshi, I'm happy to see you too, alright?" Kuwabara said, his eyes glistening from un-shed tears.

"Damn it Kuwabara, I was worried sick! I mean after I saw what Sensui did to you and then to walk in on this…" Yusuke started, but stopped as he saw Kuwabara pale under him.

"You…you saw it? How?" Kuwabara said, fear in his eyes and voice.

Yusuke looked at him, pain in his eyes.

"Kurama found the tape that had what happened to you…did…what else did he do? I mean…other then the kiss?" Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara looked away.

"Nothing…just….he just kissed me…and that's when you guys defeated that kid, Game Master, so that's all he had time for….thank kami…" Kuwabara said.

Yusuke gave a sigh.

"Wait…I thought you said you saw what happened?" Kuwabara asked, looking back at Yusuke.

He scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, well after I saw him kissing you, I kinda threw my chair at the screen…which reminds me, I owe Koenma a new flat screen TV." Yusuke said.

Both boys chuckled as they lay on the ground, Yusuke on top of his friend, or really hovering over his friend.

After the laughing died down, they were both silent.

"Damn…Kuwabara…I…I can't believe you did that! That thing with your sword…how did you get out?" Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara bit his lip and looked away.

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara with his eyes filled with concern.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I…I just couldn't take it. I couldn't stand seeing you getting hurt…ya know?" Kuwabara said, not looking Yusuke in the eyes.

Yusuke was in awe at how beautiful his best friend was at this very moment.

"So, some how I summoned enough energy to call my Jigen To and break my hands free…and then I saw him about to kill you and I just plunged it through his gut." Kuwabara said.

Yusuke looked at his friend's face. He shifted so that he was straddling his hips, making Kuwabara look at him with wide eyes. Yusuke smiled at him and before Kuwabara could say or do anything, kissed him. Kuwabara's eyes widened at the kiss, however it wasn't long before he relaxed and closed his eyes, kissing back.

Yusuke smirked into the kiss, happy that Kuwabara seemed to share the same feelings he had. Yusuke pulled back looking down at a flushed Kuwabara, whose eyes were still closed. Yusuke brushed a tiny strain of orange hair away from Kuwabara's face. It was at this point he realized Kuwabara was still half-naked, and a bit sweaty. Kuwabara peaked open an eye and had to chuckle at how Yusuke seemed stunned to see his chest; like he never saw it before.

"Get a room."

Yusuke jumped into the air, followed by Kuwabara; both landing next to each other and facing the door. Hiei stood there with a smirk on his lips, as did Kurama, who had turned back to his former red-headed self not too long ago.

"How long have you guys been standing there!" Yusuke asked a bit shocked.

He had forgotten that they were at the entrance, acting as 'decoys' to let him in.

"Long enough." Smirked Kurama.

Kuwabara blushed, while Yusuke glared at them.

"So what now? Are you two a couple?" Kurama asked, his green eyes twinkling with anticipation.

Yusuke sat in thought, as Kuwabara sat next to him looking at Yusuke think while he held his breath in anticipation.

"Yeah. I did win after all." Yusuke said, wrapping his arm around Kuwabara.

"Oh no you didn't. I killed the guy, so that means I **WIN.**" Kuwabara said with a grin.

"Either way, it means you're mine." Yusuke said.

"And you're mine." Kuwabara said.

They looked deep in each other's eyes.

A clearing of a throat snapped them out of it.

"Oh fuck off!" Yusuke growled before jumping Kuwabara and kissing him.

Kuwabara never felt happier in his entire life. He had the one he loved kissing him and to make it even better, he didn't have that weight of what Sensui did to him. In Kuwabara's eyes, everything was exactly how it should have been and he wouldn't change anything; not his parents' death, the **Chapter Black Mission**; none of it.

* * *

Well that's it! I hope you guys liked it! I worked extra hard on it! Please vote for me! There is one other one out there right now, who is my competition and it's **Kat-Wing**'s story: **Cover Story**. So check that one out…though she's my competition (_sweat drops_).

Please vote for me by giving me good reviews and/or adding it to favorites (_grins_). Only give me good reviews if you liked it!

Again I would like to thank **DominicShade** for letting me borrow her character. I felt that he would work really well in the story. Well please read and review!

(**1) Megalica is a spoof of the band Metallica. In the anime, Kuwabara went to see the band Megalica, but that means Kuwabara actually is into heavy mental **

(**2) I did a spoof off Blink 182. I think Yusuke would probably like that band**.


End file.
